A method for detecting and controlling light sources by means of coded light generally involves the use of a light detector arranged to detect individually coded light emitted from a light source. Such a light detector is typically based on the use of a single photo detector, typically a photodiode, to capture the light and convert it into an electrical signal to be further processed. The light detector is typically equipped with a large bandwidth optimal signal detection, but offer in certain application scenarios a limiting user experience in order to get a good detection. The user has to point very accurately, sniper-like. The latter is due to the fact that, in order to avoid cross-talk between lamps, the light detector is equipped with optics that limit its Field of View (FOV) and aperture in order to ensure that substantially the light from only one lamp reaches the photo detector. Thus, the method involves an uncomfortable and sometimes even a bit tricky operation of requiring the user to aim very accurately.